Përdoruesi:Aeternus
center Jam Petrit Augustini, përdorues relativisht i ri këtu, por përvoja ime në Wikipedia-n angleze më ka ndihmuar që të adaptohem shpejtë. Unë jam koncentruar në artikujt që kanë të bëjnë me muzikën. Po shoh se këtu këta artikuj (aq pak sa janë) janë në gjendje të mjerueshme. Ia kam filluar që gradualisht ta përmbushi mozaikun e gjerë të muzikës këtu, dhe për këtë do të vazhdoj të luftoj me të gjitha forcat. E di se përpara do të kem probleme të mëdha, por me ndihmën e përdoruesve të tjerë që shkruajnë për muzikë, do t'ia dal mbanë. Besoj se këtu do të inkuadrohen edhe shumë shokë të mi, të cilët më kanë premtuar se do të më ndihmojnë. Strategjia ime është që kur ta filloj një artikull, atë ta përfundoj deri në fund. Nuk mund t'i shoh artikujt që përbëhen vetëm nga dy rreshta. Ma merr mendja se edhe këtu përdoruesit janë të sjellshëm si në Wikipedian në gjuhën angleze. Më vjen mirë që këtu do të kem punë vetëm me bashkatdhetarë, dhe jo me llojlloj armiq të cilët vetëm mundohen që t'i komplikojnë punët. Përveç muzikës, do të mundohem të kontribuoj edhe në artikuj të tjerë, edhe duke shtuar informacione, e edhe duke i lektoruar ata (pasi që shumica kanë nevojë të madhe për këtë gjë). Nuk është për t'u çuditur në qoftë se e filloj edhe ndonjë artikull që nuk ka të bëjë me muzikën. Gëzuar Wikipedia në gjuhën shqipe! Kontributi im Për ta parë listën komplete të redaktimeve të mia, kliko këtu. Artikuj të filluar nga unë # Liquid Tension Experiment (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Liquid Tension Experiment (album) (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Liquid Tension Experiment 2 (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Dream Theater (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Jordan Rudess (shiko historikun e artikullit) # James LaBrie (shiko historikun e artikullit) # An Evening with John Petrucci and Jordan Rudess (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Suspended Animation (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Nightmare Cinema (shiko historikun e artikullit) # When Dream and Day Unite (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Images and Words (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Awake (shiko historikun e artikullit) # A Change of Seasons (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Arrival (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Listen (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Secrets of the Muse (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Resonance (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Feeding the Wheel (shiko historikun e artikullit) # 4NYC (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Christmas Sky (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Rhythm of Time (shiko historikun e artikullit) # Falling into Infinity (shiko historikun e artikullit) Artikuj të rifilluar nga unë Artikujt në vijim i kam ri-filluar unë, që do të thotë se këta artikuj janë filluar nga dikush tjetër, mirëpo më pas unë i kam shkruar edhe një herë ata nga fillimi e deri në fund (renditja sipas datës së shkrimit të artikullit): Stampa të krijuara nga unë # Stampa:Dream Theater (shiko historikun e stampës) # Stampa:Figura pa licensë (shiko historikun e stampës) # Stampa:Statusi i figurës (shiko historikun e stampës) # Stampa:Jordan Rudess (shiko historikun e stampës) Faqe për ndihmë të krijuara nga unë # Wikipedia:Etiketa për status të figurës (shiko historikun e faqes) Figura të upload-uara nga unë * Figura:FallingIntoInfinity.jpg (28 dhjetor 2006, ora 14:08) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Falling into Infinity * Figura:RythmOfTime.jpg (22 dhjetor 2006, ora 18:45) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Rhythm of Time * Figura:ChristmasSky.jpg (22 dhjetor 2006, ora 16:00) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Christmas Sky * Figura:4NYC.jpg (21 dhjetor 2006, ora 20:15) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin 4NYC * Figura:FeedingTheWheel.jpg (21 dhjetor 2006, ora 19:33) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Feeding the Wheel * Figura:Resonance.jpg (21 dhjetor 2006, ora 19:08) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Resonance * Figura:SecretsoftheMuse.jpg (21 dhjetor 2006, ora 18:50) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Secrets of the Muse * Figura:Listen.jpg (19 dhjetor 2006, ora 23:12) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Listen * Figura:Arrival.jpg (19 dhjetor 2006, ora 22:14) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Arrival * Figura:AChOS.jpg (16 dhjetor 2006, ora 20:04) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin A Change of Seasons * Figura:Awake.jpg (16 dhjetor 2006, ora 17:04) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Awake * Figura:ImagesAndWords.jpg (15 dhjetor 2006, ora 23:15) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Images and Words * Figura:David&Jordan.jpg (15 dhjetor 2006, ora 17:20) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Jordan Rudess * Figura:WDaDU.jpg (13 dhjetor 2006, ora 18:54) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin When Dream and Day Unite * Figura:SuspendedAnimation.jpg (10 dhjetor 2006, ora 11:09) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Suspended Animation * Figura:Petrucci&Rudess.jpg (9 dhjetor 2006, ora 22:36) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin An Evening with John Petrucci and Jordan Rudess * Figura:JamesLaBrie.jpg (6 dhjetor 2006, ora 19:28) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin James LaBrie * Figura:JordanRudess.jpg (2 dhjetor 2006, ora 19:46) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Jordan Rudess * Figura:LiveFire.png (30 nëntor 2006, ora 18:47) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Dream Theater * Figura:DreamRudess.jpg (29 nëntor 2006, ora 22:48) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Dream Theater * Figura:DreamTheater1995.jpg (27 nëntor 2006, ora 16:21) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Dream Theater * Figura:AnotherDay.jpg (27 nëntor 2006, ora 16:17) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Dream Theater * Figura:DreamTheater1985.jpg (19 nëntor 2006, ora 11:07) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Dream Theater * Figura:DreamTheater.jpg (18 nëntor 2006, ora 11:28) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Dream Theater * Figura:LiquidTensionExperiment2.jpg (17 nëntor 2006, ora 20:27) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Liquid Tension Experiment 2 * Figura:LiquidTensionExperiment1.jpg (17 nëntor 2006, ora 20:00) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Liquid Tension Experiment (albumi) * Figura:LiquidTensionExperiment.jpg (16 nëntor 2006, ora 20:41) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në artikullin Liquid Tension Experiment * Figura:Aeternus.jpg (14 nëntor 2006, ora 20:33) - kjo figurë bën pjesë në faqen time Kliko këtu për t'i parë të gjitha figurat së bashku (thumbnails) bashkë me detajet e tyre. Shokët e mi këtu Përdoruesit në vijim më kanë premtuar se do të kontribojnë maksimalisht në Wikipedia (secili në fushën e vet): * UraniuMMetal * Bardhylius Si mund të më kontaktoni Ju lutem që mos të mos ngurroni për të më pyetur diçka, për të ma dhënë ndonjë këshillë apo ndonjë mendim personal. Të gjitha këto i mirëpres. Porositë ju preferoj të mi lini këtu (këto porosi mund të shihen nga çdokush), apo, nëse doni që të bisedojmë në mënyrë private, atëherë mund të më shkruani në këto e-mail adresa: aeternus_prog@hotmail.com dhe petrit.augustini@gmail.com. Aeternus Aeternus Aeternus Aeternus en:User:ProgressiveΛeternus